movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Pan (Version 2) the Series Season 3
Characters introduced in this season: Self-Absorbed Bounty Hunter: Dennis (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) Season 3 episode count: 24 Season 3 Episode 1: Race for Rosalina's Life Synopsis: K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew steal the Medilaser and after Rosalina is fatally shot by it's death laser, Team Ash Ketchum and their allies must race to get the Medilaser back and save Rosalina. Season 3 Episode 2: Dennis the Evil Bounty Hunter of the Black Swamp Synopsis: After Team Ash Ketchum, the Gangreen Gang, and Dazzlings are called up by Team Mononoke to save them from an evil bounty hunter named Dennis, they must try to get him in jail before K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew recruit him. Season 3 Episode 3: Super Mummymon and Mighty Arukenimon Synopsis: After their mission to set up the Mesmerizer has failed by Team Ash Ketchum, Arukenimon and Mummymon are replaced by their powerful and smarter robotic versions of themselves calling themselves Super Arukenimon and Mighty Mummymon and it's up to Team Ash Ketchum to defeat them and stop the Mesmerizer again. Season 3 Episode 4: Hedgehogs, Hedgehogs Everywhere Synopsis: To lure Team Ash Ketchum to their doom, K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew use a line of garbage trucks to kidnap hedgehogs, but Team Ash Ketchum and their allies must outsmart the trap and save the day. Season 3 Episode 5: Mutagen Monster (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After a couple of spilled mixed chemicals turn into mutagen, a horse named Buck drinks some and turns into a unstable mutant form and agrees to let Team Ash Ketchum and their allies help him return to normal before K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew capture him and use him as a tool. Season 3 Episode 6: The Maltese Lizard Synopsis: With Koga and a vengeful bald Eris' help, K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew decide to receive proton power from the Maltese Lizard by holding Team Rocket and Timpani hostage. However, Meowth and Timpani are the only ones that escape and must help Team Ash Ketchum and their allies rescue Jessie and James and protect the Maltese Lizard. Season 3 Episode 7: Dennis Meets Koga Synopsis: While trying to find Team Ash Ketchum in order to get revenge, Dennis, at first, gets captured by Koga for unexpectantly trespassing in his lair, only to secretly escape. At the same time, the news crew are sent to solve the mystery of the stolen veterinarian truck and Team Ash Ketchum are training (K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew don't appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 8: The Charmy Who Knew Too Much Synopsis: After Skurvy is accidentally blasted by a laser while helping K. Rool and their crew test out their plot to make a Charmy replica, he thinks he is Charmy. However, Team Ash Ketchum must find out what K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew are plotting with Skurvy's switched-up mind's help, all the while help rescue the real Charmy, whom Rosalina placed under a kung-pow spell on craving candy no more as punishment for eating one candy too many. Season 3 Episode 9: Vector's Birthday Synopsis: Team Ash Ketchum secretly prepare a surprise birthday party for Vector, but Vector, however, thinks everyone forgot his birthday and runs away, only to get captured by K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew and held hostage for Team Ash Ketchum’s trap of doom. Season 3 Episode 10: Attack of the 50 Foot Bubbles Synopsis: While shopping on the Powerpuff Girls' birthday, the News Studio crew are ambushed by K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew, but when Team Ash Ketchum rescue them, Bubbles is blasted by a growth laser and becomes a giant, and it's up to Team Ash Ketchum and their allies to find a way to restore Bubbles' size. Season 3 Episode 11: Rosalina and Lubba Gone Synopsis: Learning that Lubba and Rosalina have gone away into retirement and requesting Team Ash Ketchum to disband, they do so reluctantly. However, everyone in Team Ash Ketchum, except Ash, Pikachu, and Team Rocket, are captured by Koga and Dennis and it's up to them, the News Crew, and two mysterious masked figures to save them and stop the villains (K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew don't appear in this episode). Season 3 Episode 12: Journey to the Center of Neverland (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After returning a loose diplodicus named Dippy to it's underground prehistoric jungle home, Team Ash Ketchum and their allies decide to help him and his dinosaur friends protect the jungle's crystal from getting stolen by K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew. Season 3 Episode 13: Grumps of the Jungle (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: After Team Ash Ketchum and their allies, as well as Shredder's group and Cortex's mutants, get separated in the Ursaring Jungle by a horde of angry Ursaring, they must work together in order to find each other and escape. But then Team Ash Ketchum and their allies must rescue a Teddiursa from K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew's clutches after helping it's Ursaring mother with the Ursaring's help. Season 3 Episode 14: Revenge of the Sticky Bandits Synopsis: While out to solve why K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew are stealing cryoginetic samples, Team Ash Ketchum must find Adagio Dazzle and Serena, who vanished, with some help from Team Mononoke. Little do they know, it was actually Marv and Harry who kidnapped Serena and Adagio in order to use them as bait to lure Team Ash Ketchum and even K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew into a trap. Season 3 Episode 15: Ash Who? Synopsis: After Ash bumps his head while cleaning up a mess, he develops amnesia. And now his friends must race to restore his memory when Koga and then K. Rool and Skurvy trick Ash into thinking he's their henchman. Season 3 Episode 16: The Masculine Switcheroo Synopsis: During a battle against K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew, Team Ash Ketchum accidentally blasts Klang and Shredder with a beam and they wake up to find their minds have switched bodies. Season 3 Episode 17: A Date to Remember Synopsis: Team Ash Ketchum and their allies help Blumiere and Timpani, as well as the Mobian couples, have a fun date together. (No villains appear in this episode) Season 3 Episode 18: The Good News Bears Synopsis: Team Ash Ketchum and their allies face off against K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew in a baseball game to determine the fate of the title of King of the Good Pokemon characters. Season 3 Episode 19: Fool's Gold (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Discovering a gold nugget and a treasure map, Team Ash Ketchum and their allies race against K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew to find the buried treasure before they do. Season 3 Episode 20: Flower Power (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: When the Great Flower is stolen by K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew, Team Ash Ketchum and their allies must restore the plant life of Neverland by getting it back before it's too late. Season 3 Episode 21: The Three Musketpans Synopsis: While fighting against K. Rool and Skurvy's crew for the Impervium, Ash bumps his head and again, he loses his memory, only this time, he thinks he is D'Artagnan from "The Three Musketeers." Season 3 Episode 22: Big Trouble in Mermaid Lagoon (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: Relocating the Impervium, Team Ash Ketchum and their allies must get it within Sharpedo and Loki's hangout before K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew find it. Season 3 Episode 23: Showdown Time Part 1 (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: With their ship reactivated, K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew go on a rampage on both Neverland and the world and it's up to Team Ash Ketchum and their allies to stop them. Season 3 Episode 24: Showdown Time Part 2 (Ash Pan (Version 2) Version) Synopsis: The fate of Neverland and the world rests on Team Ash Ketchum and their allies' shoulders as they fight for it against K. Rool, Skurvy, and their crew. For series: Ash Pan (Version 2) the Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes